Reign of Fallen Angels
by BoredorBoard
Summary: six years after L's death Kira is comming close to his victory.  he is slowly eliminating what is left of his compitition.  The judges of life and death fear that the human race may face extinction and sends back the one person who can stop Kira's reign,
1. Prologue

Reign of Fallen Angels

Prologue

* * *

Mu. Nothingness. Where everyone goes when they die. There is no heaven or hell. No matter what a person dose in life, all those who die go to the same place. Because in death, all humans are equal.

_Lawliet… _

A single floating soul in the nothingness heard this call but made no attempt to seek out the voice.

_L Lawliet…_

L opened his eyes and stared into the abyss. There was nothing for as far as he could see. Then there was something, a glimmer of light that slowly began to take form as it neared him. Il looked like a butterfly formed out of pure light. It was the most intriguing thing that L had ever seen in his life, and in his death.

_L Lawliet. The judges of life and death wish to return you to the realm of the living. You are to be given a second chance to set things right_. The butterfly said as it fluttered in front of L.

"A second chance." L's soul voiced.

_Yes. However you must tread carefully when you return. Keep to the shadows and find help but do not get involved until you are absolutely needed. We will send you a sign when the time comes. You may have a long wait ahead of you, so don't try to make a name for yourself. Try to live a normal life for a while._

"What year is it?" L asked.

_2010. Kira is greater than ever, most countries have already submitted to him. Your protégées are closing in on him, however they are only managing by a thread. The final showdown will begin soon._

"I've been dead for six years?" L questioned.

_Yes. Remember even though you will be returning now do not come out until I call on you, which depending on what happens next may take years. I am returning you now, because there is something that will happen on this day that you need to stumble across if you plan on surviving. I will now send you off L Lawliet._

The butterfly touched L's forehead and L could feel warmth spread through him. His body began to reconstruct itself and was transported to the realm of the living.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say, please tell me what you think. Dose it sound like a good idea? I have the first few chapters done and they should be posted soon.


	2. January 1, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

January 1, 2010

* * *

L woke up in a dark forgotten alleyway. He got up slowly, noticing several things were different since the last time he had been alive. His back no longer arched as a result of the way he sat. His hair felt different too. He noticed that he was fully clothed in jeans that actually felt like they fit and weren't two sizes to big for him, a black shirt, and shoes, with socks. He walked down the alley until he heard a crack under his feet. He looked down and noticed that he had stepped on a sliver of mirror. He bent down and picked up a rater large shard and examined himself in it.

L's eyes were no longer black from lack of sleep; they were a deep chocolate brown. The dark circles under his eyes were also missing and he had color to his skin. His hair was no longer wild and untamed, instead it was flat against his head and parted to the right side of his face.

L set the mirror fragment down and headed out of the alleyway. As L made his way down the sidewalk he had his head lowered in an 'I don't want to be bothered' manner. In the distance L heard tiers screeching, voices yelling, and guns firing. L made his way to the scene, as he neared he heard people muttering about the accident.

"… shot how many times?"

"One of lady Takada's kidnappers…"

"Good riddance."

"So young…"

"It's a pity, he was nice looking."

"Serves him right for defying Kira like that."

As L neared the scene of the accident, he stood in the crowd hoping to get a good view of the unfortunate soul that had been shot down. As soon as L saw the red hair and goggles he recognized the wounded boy as Matt: the third in line to being his successor. He had to do something. This had to be the help that the butterfly had mentioned. He rationalized an idea in his head then stepped out from the crowd. He walked up to one of the gunmen and cleared his throat to say something.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could help you clean up." He said, his eyes purposely traveling to Matt's body. His brows furrowed slightly after he had spoken. There was a slight British accent in his voice, which was odd since he never had a problem hiding his origins before.

"How can you help? You don't look like you'd be able to lift a ten pound brick." The man sneered.

"I assure you that I am stronger than I look sir." L said politely. "I would really like to assist you. It would b a honor to dispose of one of the fiends that took Lady Takada away."

"If you can move him, then I won't stop you." The man said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is… Hoshuno… Yuri Hoshuno." L said. The gunman waved him on and L made his way over to Matt and lifted his still body in his arms and began to walk off.

"Yuri!" The gunman called. L stopped and the gunman approached him. He then handed L a large wad of cash. "For your extreme loyalty to Lady Takada and our god Kira. May Kira watch over and protect you."

L pocketed the money and bowed respectively to the man. "Thank you. May Kira bless you." L said in respect. The gunman bowed his head and gestured that it was aright for him to pass now.

After L was out of everyone's view he pressed his head to Matt's chest and heard his heart beating faintly. He took Matt into a discrete alley and set him down. He pulled down Matt's cracked goggles and saw emerald orbs staring at him. Matt was still conscious and had just enough strength to keep his eyes open. L gave him a warm smile and brushed his hand over the younger boy's cheek. "You have nothing to fear Matt. I am not a Kira worshiper. You may not believe me when I say this, but I am L. The real L, and I'm going to save you. I need you to keep yourself conscious while I go find us some shelter."

With as much strength as he could muster, Matt reached his hand up and placed it on L's. L could tell by this simple gesture and the look in Matt's eyes, that the boy believed him. "…hurry…L…" Matt choked out. L hesitated for a second then ran off in search of a cheap hotel. When he finally found one he paid for it with the money that the gunman gave to him. After the room was readied for him he set out again to get Matt. Before he got back to Matt he stopped by a store and bought some things to mend Matt's wounds.

When he got back to Matt, he patched up the bullet wounds to slow down the bleeding until he could properly fix the teen up in the hotel room. He counted eleven gunshot wounds and figured only a couple of them had bullets still in them, and they didn't hit anything vital. When they got to the hotel room L gave Matt a large dose of pain killers and then went to work on properly fixing the red head's gunshot wounds.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, i've been buisy. the 'chapters' will be sorted by the dates things take place. Someone asked me what pairings there would be, and i'm not sure. There will be Light/Misa, but only because he needs to use her. He has no actual feeelings for her. I might end up having L/Light, and a couple others


	3. January 28, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

January 28, 2010

* * *

All was going according to plan. Near thought that he had Light, Teru, and Misa, but that was far from the truth. Near was far too easy for Light to read. He figured that Near would have found out that Teru was hiding the Death Note in his safety deposit box, so he had Teru give the book to Matsuda. Matsuda had been working with Light for almost two years now. He had been faking ignorance for the whole investigation. He proved he was smarter then he seemed when he came up to Light with all the evidence anyone would need to incriminate him. That is why Light was never caught relaying messages to Misa and Takada while Matsuda was supposed to be watching him. Matsuda had also been using pages from the Death Note that the Taskforce has to write down names when the others couldn't.

Light was amazed by how everything was going to plan. Teru was called in from the hall and the names of everyone except Teru and Light were written in the fake Death Note. After a dramatic show of lost loyalty, Light backed off into a corner of the room and acted like he had finally snapped. The Taskforce watched in shocked amazement as Light began to burst out in a crazed laugh, recompose himself, then rush into an in depth explanation as to why he did it. Near just glared at him with a cool hate-filled stare.

When Light was finished speaking and his back was turned to everyone, he released the secret compartment on his watch that released a small piece of Death Note. Light started to write down Near's real name, which was Nate River, with his own blood. That's when the vital part of the plan really went into action.

Matsuda pulled his gun out and fired at Light, hitting him in his right arm, purposely missing any vitals. Light quickly recomposed himself and began righting again. Before Light could write in the last 'R' in River, Matsuda shot Light in the shoulder. The rest of the taskforce held Matsuda back as he yelled at Light about betraying his trust and how his father's death was all his fault. While the others restrained Light, Mogi snatched up the piece of paper that Light had begun righting Near's name on.

Light crawled towards Ryuk, pleading for the shinigami to help him, asking him to write down everyone's names. While Light pled and Matsuda yelled, Teru had completely lost it. He began yelling about how Light was a false god and that he had tricked him into killing all of those people. It was all an act. Everyone, including Near was buying it.

Ryuk was even in on it, however they had to bribe him with about five-dozen apples before he agreed. Ryuk was given a fake Death Note to hold onto while Misa kept the real one safe. Everyone froze as Ryuk began to write in the fake Death Note. As Ryuk finished and reveiled Light's name to everyone, Light began to panic and plead with Ryuk.

"No! I don't want to die! Ryuk, I don't want to die!"

"It's over Light Yagami. You lost, you asked for help. Besides, once your name is written, you have to die."

Light screamed as his final seconds passed. However, what really happened was Light broke a capsule in his mouth that had a very strong narcotic that paralyzed the body and slowed down the heart so that the pulse rate resembled death. Ryuk laughed, and then with his fake Death Note he flew back to Misa's apartment and traded the fake Death Note for the real one. When he had his real note he flew off to the shinigami realm to wait for the rest of the plan to unfold. Light told him to wait one earth year to return.

After Light was confermed dead by Near, Matsuda offered to deal with Light's dead body and break the news of his death to his mother and sister while Teru was taken to be imprisoned. Matsuda told Light's mom and sisther that Light had died trying to capture Kira and consoled the girls while they greived. Known only to Matsuda and Misa, they buried an empty casket next to Soichiro Yagami while the real Light rested easily at Misa's apartment, letting his bullet wounds heal.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like how the chapter turnned out. I am sorry to inform you that Mello did not make it, but he is not forgotten, he will be brought up in later chapters. Oh, and Takada is dead too. I hate Near and he will eventually meet his dimise... as will other characters, cause I'm evil like that /crazed laughter/


	4. Febuary 17, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

Febuary 17, 2010

* * *

It had been nineteen days since the 'death' of Light Yagami. Teru Mikami had been in prison since that day. He appeared to grow crazier as each day passed. The Taskforce would take turns giving Teru his meals and everytime it was Matsudas turn he would update Teru on how everything was going, then they would talk idly as Teru ate. However, today would be different. Today Teru would die and join Light.

Matsuda made his way down the hall to Teru's cell. Teru looked up at Matsuda and grinned. "It's about time. The other guys are very boring you know. Mogi is too stoic, he spent too much time around L and Kira if you ask me, and the others scare too easily."

"Then I'm sure you'll appreciate being in company more suited for you today." Matsuda said slipping Teru his food. "If you want a decent meal before your little nap I suggest you eat your desert last."

"Thank you Matsuda. By the way, how is Kira doing?" Teru asked taking a bite of the steak Matsuda had brought.

"His wounds have been healing nicely. I was surprised that I didn't cause more serious injuries than I did when i shot him." Matsuda said leaning against the wall opposite Teru. "Do you realize that if I slip up you will actually die?" Matsuda added as an after thought.

"Kira trusted you with his life, so i will trust you with mine. Even if i die at least it's by your hand rather than by one of these morons."

"You would have thought that Near would have suspected me by now."

"You've been acting like a clueless idiot since the beginning. He has no reason to suspect you of anything."

Matsuda chuckled. "You've got a point there."

Teru finished his main course and began on the small drugged desert. Matsuda watched as the drug quickly took effect on Teru. The younger man's eyes slowly drooped shut and he fell to the floor. Taking his time, Matsuda unlocked his cell and checked Teru's pulse to see how well the drug was taking effect; his pulse was already almost nonexistent.

Matsuda got up and ran out of the cell and down the hall, a panic stricken look was plastered over his face. He burst into the room that the other members of the Taskforce were waiting in. "He's dead! Teru Mikami is dead!"

"What? How?" Aizawa asked lunging out of his seat.

"He clutched his chest and fell to the ground, I think it was a heart attack." Matsuda said, still panicking.

"I'll get a hold of Near." Aizawa said and prodded a few buttons on the computer.

A large L appeared over the screen and Near began to speak. "What do you want Taskforce?" He drawled. Matsuda felt like laughing, Near had no right to call himself L. He was too cocky. He had met the real L and although his habits were odd to say the least, L was great. He knew from the start that Light was Kira and put himself in harms way to stop him. Near hid behind a computer screen until he was sure that he had won. Near was a coward. He was not worthy of being L.

"The prisoner Teru Mikami died of a heart attack today." Aizawa replied.

"How unfortunate for him." Near said emotionlessly. "I'll leave it to you to dispose of the body." He finished and clicked off.

"What dose he mean by: 'Dispose of the body'?" Ide asked.

"It's just as he said." Aizawa said. "Get rid of him. I'm sure you pretty much know what that means." Aizawa growled. He may have disliked Teru for what he did but other than that and all the times he would try to scare and intimidate him, Teru was an ok guy. He didn't like the idea of treating any human, dead or alive, like that.

"I really hate that guy sometimes. He's completely emotionless." Matsuda said.

"I know how you feel Matsuda." Aizawa said. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll arrange everything." Matsuda replied. "I'll set up a privet funeral for him. A friend of mine arranges things like that." Everyone agreed to this. Mogi helped with transporting Teru's body. While Mogi put the body in the back of Matsuda's car, Matsuda called Light and Misa. "Hello, may I speak to Renji Fujimori?"

"Renji isn't in today, if you would like I could leave a message with his business partner Dante Arisada for you." Came Misa's voice. However, it was different from her normal annoying tone. It was calmer, more rational, and had a slight accent.

"Tell Dante that I'm bringing in a new project. Make sure that he knows that Matsuda Touto left the message." Matsuda said hoping that he sounded pretty vague, knowing that Near could tap his phone and listen to his calls.

"Ah! Matsuda, I thought that it was you!" Misa said on the other line. "This is Rukia Fujimori, Renji's sister. We met a while back remember."

"I remember." Matsuda said.

"Dante proposed to me, I'm engaged now!" Misa said.

"That's great Rukia." Matsuda said. "So what should I do with the package?"

"Bring it by, I'll store it for you." Misa said.

"We'll be there shortly." Matsuda said and hung up the phone. Matsuda walked back to his car, but before he could get into his vehicle Aizawa stopped him.

"Matsuda, I have to ask... Just how legal was that call you just made?"

"If you have to ask then you'll never know. All I can say is that they are Kira supporters and they believe that it is Kira's will that they take care of the bodies of the sinners he has judged. That's why they will be more than willing to take the body of a fellow worshiper who died in the name of their god."

"Should we be doing this? I have no idea how near will react if he found out what we are doing."

"As long as you don't mention any thing to him we should be fine. And also, let me do the talking, if they find out that we work for Near they may get violent towards us. They remember me as just a cop, so don't blow this. These people may be Kira supporters, but I like them and they have respect of the dead."

Aizawa couldn't believe that this was the same Matsuda he had worked with for so many years. He seemed smarter now. Maybe Light's death took a greater toll on him than suspected. He looked up to Light the same way he did Soichiro. Now, both men that he looked up to were dead.

Matsuda left with Mogi to the funeral home that Light and Misa had set up. Light had started the funding and setting everything up for it while he was still alive. He even got a morticians license over the Internet.

Misa was waiting outside for them when they arrived, only, she didn't look like Misa. She was wearing a long black wig, dark eye shadow, brown colored contacts, black rimmed glasses, blood red lipstick, gothic style clothing, and belted boots. "Matsuda!" she called in a very un-Misa like way. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red smear, she then turned her attention to Mogi who was getting Teru out and had him held in his arms. "This is the one isn't it? The man killed in the name of our lord by the hands of L." She said with a downcast look. She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's a pity he had to die, he is very nice looking."

"Rukia! You shouldn't say such things, you're engaged." Matsuda said.

"A girl's aloud to fantasize don't you think?"

"Just don't let Dante hear you fantasizing."

"Are you saying that Dante needs to be suspicious of me fornicating with a dead guy?" Rukia asked jokingly.

"Not at all." Matsuda said. "So where do we take him?"

"Downstairs to the morgue." Rukia said and began to lead them into the house. "Just so you know, Dante left just a little before you arrived, so I'm the only one here."

When they got to the morgue, Mogi laid Teru's body on a cold metal slab. "Now we really gave to get going, you know, work."

"Alright cop-boy, but try to visit more often. I'm sure Renji would appreciate it."

"I'll try but when I do, please try to get me to go to one of your gatherings. You know I've never liked Kira's methods."

"I plan to change your mind about our lord one day Matsuda. Kira continually watches over and protects us. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know you're concerned about me, but please don't preach it to me. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to work."

"Alright, but try to make it to dinner tonight."

"I'll try." Matsuda said, then he and Mogi left.

"Matsuda, I don't mean to pry or anything, but who is that girl?" Mogi asked.

"Her brother is an old friend of mine. She was an active kira worshiper for years, then just recently she became a high-priestess of her own sect. It's not a very large group, but it's growing."

"Shouldn't we do something about them?"

"They aren't a threat, all they do is worship a god who no longer exists. It gives them hope, I think we should let them be."

"I guess you're right." Mogi said and the two Taskforce officers left for HQ.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the Matsuda filled chapter. and /gasp/ not only is Matsuda smart, but so is Misa. I had to, I can't stand drawing her as an idiot. She annoys me SO much. If you guys can't tell how much I hate Near in this chapter, your names will be the first written down once Light gets the Death note back :)

In case anyone is confused, Light is Dante Arisada, Misa is Rukia Fujimori, and Teru will be Renji Fujimori... and re-cap, L is Yuri Hoshuno

FYI, L hasn't been forgotten, he will re appear in the next chapter... so will Light :)


	5. May 5, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

May 5, 2010

* * *

It's been a little over three months since Light Yagami died and L, no Yuri Hosuno, had decided to finally live. For the first time in his existence he felt like enjoying life. He hadn't given up his love of fighting crime; he would occasionally call in anonymously and help the police with a case they would be having problems with. He would only call in small crimes so that he wouldn't draw too much attention to himself though. All the same, fighting crime was just a hobby now. He now owned his own bakery called Blue Dawn. He made all of the recipes himself, except for a few that he had picked up during his previous life. His bakery, although new, was a popular hangout spot for teenagers.

Matt was now fully healed except for a permanent limp in his right leg. He now went by the alias Kazuki Heshda even though he was sure that no one had known him as Matt, it was L's suggestion. He is an assistant manager at a local videogame shop and arcade. His extensive knowledge of videogames is what got him promoted so fast. He dyed his red hair black in case someone recognized him from the shooting. He hangs out at Blue Dawn a lot and talks to L whenever he can. This has led several people, mostly girls, to believe that he and L were in a relationship. This rumor is false however because Matt had only ever loved one person in his life, Mello, and he is dead.

XxXxX 

Today was like any normal day as Light Yagami left his home and left to pick something up for Misa. His auburn hair was now dark blue because Misa had somehow messed up dying his hair black. He decided to keep it because he didn't want to risk frying his hair. As he approached the place that he was supposed to pick up Misa's sweets he had chuckled at the places name, it was almost the same as the funeral home that he and the others are running.

"Welcome sir, what can I do for you?" Asked an energetic girl behind the counter.

"My fiancé asked me to get her a strawberry sugar heartbreak for her. A friend of hers told her about it, so I was forced to go out and get it."

"We just ran out, but I think that Yuri just put some more into the oven if you wouldn't mind waiting."

"I don't see why not, I needed to get out of the house for a while anyway."

"Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"Yeah, Coffee, black."

"Take a seat and I will be right with you sir."

Light took a seat by the window and waited for the girl to arrive with his coffee. When it arrived it wasn't the girl serving it, but a man. "Not too many people drink it black. I only knew one person that did that, and he's dead now."

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"How rude of me, my name is Yuri Hoshuno, the owner of this café. And you are? I know I haven't seen you or your blue hair around here before."

"Dante Arisada, and the hair is my fiancées fault."

"I like it." Yuri, or rather, L said sitting down opposite Light.

Light was about to say something about L sitting there, but decided not to. "So… why do you call your desert Strawberry Sugar Heartbreak?" He asked desperate for small talk.

"You know, you're the first person to ask me that. Since you did, I will explain. As you would expect, it is strawberry flavored and is sprinkled with sugar crystals. I noticed that teenage girls usually order sweets when they get sad or are going through a break up so I called it heartbreak. And just a secret between me and you, I give the sad ones a free slice." L said with a friendly wink.

"You're really passionate about sweets aren't you?"

"You could say that."

"I once had a friend who was obsessed with them. It was practically the only thing he ate."

"I take it you two aren't friends any more."

"It's hard to be friends with a dead guy."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that he got on Kira's bad side."

"Are you a Kira worshipper?"

"Yes, but I'm not fanatical like my fiancée. She's a priestess."

"After a few people close to me died because of kira's wrath, I could never forgive him. I do not see how you can because of what he did to your friend."

"I suppose that some sacrifices are needed to make a perfect world. It's true that I miss his companionship; he was a really interesting guy. However if his dying helps result in a peaceful Utopia then I'll have to accept that."

"I could never accept that Dante san. How is killing off people that don't follow your way of thinking Justice? Kira is no god; he's nothing but a hypocrite. In fact, I believe that he is dead. How else would you explain the rising crime rate?"

"Maybe he is waiting. Seeing if his message is really affecting everyone. I don't really know the answer. All I know is that he has made the world a safer place."

Behind Light there was a clicking of footsteps and soon after a man with short black hair and goggles -Matt- was standing by L's side. "What are you two talking so heatedly about?"

"Ah, Kazuki. We were just discussing our views on Kira."

Matt chuckled. "Then let me apologize for my friend. I know how he can get."

"It's alright. I can be just as passionate." Light replied.

"Oh, before I forget, Mio said to tell you that Dante's cake is done."

"Then I'd better go deliver my parcel. Maybe I'll see you some other time Yuri."

"That would be nice. Maybe next time we can talk about something more pleasant." L said with a sweet smile. The boys said their farewells and L watched as Light left.

"I know that stare." Matt said taking Light's seat across from L. He then said low enough that only L could hear: "It's your L stare. What's up?"

"That person I was just talking to is Light Yagami."

"That was kira? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. Judging from what he said, for some reason he can not use the Death Note, he is at least a little bit remorseful about killing me, and there is a fifty percent chance the he knows that I am L."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing. I will let him make the first move. He is not working alone. I want to know who it is, weather is someone on the taskforce or someone else thought to be dead. Though I believe it may be both."

"Mello made it clear that no one in that crummy little taskforce has the intelligence to pull off something like that."

"You forget that Kira was with them at the time."

"True. Do you have an idea who could be helping him?"

"Misa Amane." L said quickly. "If my theory one or more members of the task force helping then Teru Mikami is a possibility too. For now it would be safe if we just kept an eye on them, but don't get involved. Do you know who is left in the task force?"

"Tota Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, and Hideki ide."

"There's only four left… that's almost sad. Shichiro Yagami was a good man, but blinded by the seemingly angelic atmosphere his son emitted. That is the past though. For the future we must be prepared for anything. I must ask you to do some reconnaissance for me Remember, you must not let them notice you. If you are found out you will blow our cover."

"I know, I know. I used to do this kind of stuff for Mello all the time. I just hope they decide to act soon. Like mello, I'm a very impatiant person."

"I know, but you'll have to wait for your revenge. Once it is revieled who Kira is working with, you can act, but leave me Kira. My vendetta with him is more personal than yours."

"I understand."

L looked out of th window into the street. "I wonder Light kun, will you be able to kill me again? Without the aid of that shinigami of yours."

XxXxX 

Light calmly left the bakery, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He had to be imagining things. He knew that there could be no way that L was alive. The detective had died in his arms. It must have been the way that those chocolate brown eyes seemed to bore into his soul. Or perhaps the way he spoke about Kira. He would hae to speak with Yuri again to get the suspicion out of his head.

XxXxX 

"Light you're home!" Misa exclaimed when he entered the living room. "Did you get what I saked for?"

"Here." He said handing off the cake to Misa. She took it and ran off into the kitchen. Light slumpped down on the couch next to Teru.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I think I spoke to L today."

"Didn't you watch him die?"

"Yes. That's why I'm so damn confused."

"Are you going to talk to him again?"

"Of course. Just don't tell Misa what I told you."

"Don't tell me what?" Misa asked entering the room with a fork in one hand and a slice of the cake in the other.

"I can't tell you." Teru answered.

Misa pouted, then took a bite of the sugary cake. "You promised to tell me if something happened."

"Nothing has happened Misa."

"Liar." Misa paused to take another bite. "But do not fret, Misa still loves you." She said in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"Misa you said you would quit doing that."

"I know. I just did it because I know how much it annoys you." She took another bite. "I will find out what you are up to Light."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Teru said eyeing Misa.

"Well curiosity better not kill Light." Misa said.

Light chose not to reply. He rested his head on the back of the couch. If this was L that he was dealing with, he could actually die this time around.

* * *

A/N: Yay, loads of L-Light diologue. The two of them will not out each other, so there will be lots of messing around. I'm still debating weather I should put a splash of yaoi in this. most likely not, if I do, it won't actually be love. Just them trying to manipulate the whole situation. As far as everyone is concerned, Dante and Yuri will be friends. Only Treu and Matt know better.

Oh, and as much as I want to, I won't kill Near off just yet. They will need the Death Note for what I have planned and i already stated that they wont get it back until a year has passed. I hope you like what I've added :)


	6. May 23, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

May 23, 2010

* * *

"Where are you going Light?" Misa asked as she saw Light heading for the door. 

"Out." Light said and swiftly exited.

Light made his way to Blue Dawn; it had been almost three weeks since he had spoken to 'Yuri'. When he walked in the girl he saw last time, Mio, looked up from a table she was washing and called for Yuri.

L walked out from the back room and a delighted expression filled his face. "Dante san, I almost thought you'd never come back. It's been eighteen days."

"You kept track?" Light questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You make interesting conversation." L said. "I was afraid that I scared you away though."

Light chuckled. "It takes more than that to get rid of me."

"It would seem so." L said. "Mio and I were just about to lock up for the night. If you were wanting anything then you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I only came to talk." Light answered pleasantly. "Despite our hostility, I enjoyed our talk the other day. Besides, I told you we'd speak again." Light paused for a second. "Since you're locking up, would you like to do something afterwards?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could talk over dinner. I haven't eaten yet and I know a nice place not to far from here. It's on me if you would like to join me."

"Are you asking me on a date Dante san?" L joked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yuri san, but I'm engaged."

"Then Dante san must be wanting an affair." L falsely deduced.

Light rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Well, what do you say?"

L pondered this for a minute. "Since Dante san offered to pay, I will join him."

After L and his employee Mio cleaned up and locked up, L bid her farewell and followed Light to his car. When he saw it he stopped and eyed Light suspiciously. Light caught on to his questioning stare and smiled. "There isn't a body in the back, I promise." He said opening the driver's door of his hurse. "I run a funeral home with my friend Renji, and he took the car."

L followed suit and got in on the passengers side. He couldn't help but think that driving a hurse and running a funeral home was almost too fitting for Light. "What is the name of your funeral home?"

Light smirked. "Black Dawn."

L couldn't help but chuckle. "It's almost as if we were destined to meet."

"Maybe we were." Light said glancing over at L. He knew now that this was L; there was no mistaking it. It was his constantly analyzing eyes that gave it away; the way he spoke only confirmed it. However, if he had never spoken to him or looked him in the eye he would have never guessed that the man sitting next to him was L. This new L seemed so normal, charming even. It reminded Light of himself.

When they got to the restaurant they were seated and gave their orders. They talked idlely while they ate their food, seeming to make a friendly connection; while in their minds there were plotting ways to bring the other down.

"How old are you?" L asked suddenly.

"Twenty-four." Light answered. "What about you Yuri san?"

"I'm twenty-five Dante _kun_." L said emphasizing the kun.

If Light was getting everything right, L was brought back at the age he was when he died. L was most likely still dead during most of his reign if not all of it. That would mean that he was still twenty-five while he was chained to him. _Maybe Misa was right when she called him a pervert. It would have been amusing to charge the great detective L with sagitory rape._ He mused. "Where are you from?"

"A little bit of everywhere. I travel a lot so I have no real home. I came to Japan six months ago."

_Not too much before I died then._ "I hope you didn't have to much trouble adjusting." Light chuckled. "What am I saying, of course you're well adjusted. You own your own cafe. And you seemed pretty close to that Kazuki guy."

"I knew Kazuki san before I came here. I'm afraid I haven't made any real friends aside from him." L said sounding downcast.

Light frowned. "Do you not consider me your friend Yuri san?"

L stared at Light in puzzlement. "You consider me your friend?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have invited you out to dinner if I didn't think of you as a friend."

"Do you really mean that Dante kun?" L asked. Light gave him a sincere smile and nodded. "That makes me so happy."

"I'm glad." Light said flashing one of his heart melting smiles.

The two of them began talking idly about nothing of great importance, keeping everything casual and non-threatening as possible. Which was easy considering they were both geniuses and it was a trivial task to skirt around what they were both really thinking.

After they were done eating both their dinner and their desert, Light and L went to Light's hurse. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"Just take me to my cafe Dante kun, my car is there." Mentally cursing Light just smiled and drove l back to the cafe. When Light arrived at their destination he parked and as L was about to get out he said in a half laugh. "I'll be sure to have my car next time."

"My, my Dante kun, eager for a second date already?" L said slipping out of the hurse and closing the door before Light could snap something at him in his defense.

Annoyed that L was going to have the last word, Light opened his door and got out. "It wasn't a date Yuri san."

L laughed at the playful conversation they were having. "I'll see you soon Dante kun."

"Sure, maybe I'll stop by for a coffee soon."

L waved a goodbye to Light before getting into his car. Light let out an exasperated sigh and got into his own vehicle.

When Light got back home he found that Misa was sleeping and Teru and Matsuda were watching a movie in the living room.

"How did it go?" Teru asked as Light entered the room.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that he is L now."

"Just exactially what were you two doing?" Matsuda asked. "You were gone for almost three hours."

"I took him out for dinner. Then we just talked." Light said.

"Dinner huh?" Teru said lifting his eyebrow questioningly. Light ignored the comment.

"Did he eat actual food?" Matsuda asked.

"Surprisingly yes. He actually acted normal for once. If you saw him you'd never recognize him Matsuda."

"Now I'm curious." Matsuda said.

"Don't even think about it Matsuda." Light warned.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Teru asked.

"Of course." Light said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long... and sorry the chapter is so short. If it makes you feel better I might make this a L/Light fic... eventually. There will be another death within the next 2 chapters... maybe three.


	7. June 19, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

June 19, 2010

* * *

It has been twenty-seven days since L began seeing Light on a regular basis. Twenty-seven days since Matt set out on his mission to keep tabs on everyone that was involved in L's taskforce. This included setting up miniscule cameras and bugs all over their homes for surveillance purposes and staking them out from time to time.

He was currently watching Tota Matsuda, who was currently taking a jog around the park he was at. As he was watching Matsuda he was simultaneously playing one his new videogames. He almost jumped off of the bench he was sitting on when he just saw in his peripheral vision that someone was sitting next to him for who knows how long. He mentally hit himself and scolded himself for being so out of practice.

The man beside Matt laughed. "I'm sorry i startled you."

"How long have you been there?" Matt asked still a bit flustered.

"Not long I promise." The man said nudging his glasses up his nose. "It would seem that you were more into your little game than I thought. Matt felt a little annoyed by the fact that the stranger referred to his hi tech gamming system as his 'little game'. "I thought your kind only played those things indoors."

"My kind?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Video gamers." The man explained. "I'm sorry if I'm offending you."

Matt really wished the man would stop talking to him. His patients with him were wearing thin. Matt fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. While lighting up he scanned the park for Matsuda, quickly finding that he was still jogging the path.

The man beside Matt wrinkled his nose as Matt let out a mouthful of smoke. "I could never understand how people could stand those things."

Matt's right eye twitched. This guy has some nerve insulting me like this. However instead of doing anything drastic, he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it all into the stranger's face. "You're really rude you know." He said calmly as if he were unfazed. He could swear L was rubbing off on him more than he liked.

The man who had been swatting the smoke away looked at Matt in a curious manner. "I'm sorry. I was just stating my opinion."

"Then I'll re-state mine, you're a pompous ass. I'm not usually one to keep quiet while being insulted, and to be honest I punched the last guy that pissed me off in the face. I am just trying to enjoy a new game here. Now will you leave me alone you arrogant prick?"

The man was clearly shocked; obviously no one ever spoke to him like that. However he wasn't going to be told off by someone who was obviously a number of years younger than him. "This is a public park, I'm not moving."

Matt gritted his teeth together. He was not going to remain in this guy's presents any longer. "Fine, I'll move." Without looking a head of him Matt shot up out of his seat and began across the paved jogging path. Before he could even take two steps across, someone crashed into him making him loose his balance. His arms flailed out behind him and his game system flew from his hands. Unfortunately his balance was completely lost and he hit the pavement with a dull thud. Reality began to swirl around him.

"Damn, hey kid are you aright? Can you hear me?" The man asked.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't see him." The other started to fret.

"Matsuda? I didn't realize you were out here."

"T-er... Renji! I didn't realize you were here either. Is he alright?"

"He's feigning consciousness."

It was all Matt could do to remain conscious. Nothing that was happening made since to him right now. He knew the names mentioned, but his brain could not process what was happening. He needed to contact L. He needed his help now. But he could not move. He was in the mercy of two men whom he couldn't even understand at the moment. He left his thoughts at that and let the darkness take him.

As soon as Matt went limp Matsuda began to freak out. "He's not dead is he?"

"No, he's still alive. Just unconscious." Teru picked up the game system that Matt had dropped. It had a series of cracks down the screen. "He won't be too pleased when he wakes up."

"What are we going to do about him? We can't just leave him like this."

"Hm... I don't think he would find it to pleasing to wake up in a hospital unnecessarily having to pay for an outrageous bill. And we can't take him to the funeral home, Light wouldn't be too pleased with us if we did."

"I can keep him at my apartment." Matsuda offered. "But I won't be able to stay there all the time, and I don't want him there without someone else in the house. Who knows what he'll do."

"Is this your way of asking me to stay the night?" Teru asked with a grin.

"No, this is my way of exercising caution." Matsuda said with a serious stare. Then slowly a grin graced his lips. "You staying the night would just be a perk."

"Bring your car around, I'll get him." Teru pocketed Matt's game system and waited for Matsuda to bring his car nearby. Once he did, Teru picked Matt up and laid him across the backseat of the car, then getting into the passengers side himself.

XxXxX

Light got a call from Teru saying that something came up and he was going to be staying at Matsuda's apartment for the night. Once the call ended Light headed into the kitchen where Misa was eating her dinner before she left for mass.

Light wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was part of their bargain. Misa doesn't act like a brainless twit and does whatever Light says and in return he has to at least pretend he cares about her. It goes without saying that he would loose a valuable asset if he refused. It was a good thing that she was pretty to look at or this might have actually been difficult to do. "Don't be alarmed if no one is home when you get back from your service. I will be out and Teru will be staying with Matsuda."

"Thank you for the warning." Misa said and turned her head to receive a kiss on the lips. Light made to pull away, but Misa put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Please tell me where you've been going for the past month now Light. You've been so distracted lately. I'm worried."

Light ran one of his hands through her wigless blond locks. "I'll be fine Misa, I don't want you to start worrying about me. You have enough going on in your life to worry about what I'm doing. Unlike Teru and I, you and Matsuda are still alive. I can not fill either of you two in on what I am doing. I don't want you two to be caught. Near would sentence you to death if he found out. Besides worry lines wouldn't look to good on one of Japan's greatest models. You still have that concert to perform."

"Oh Light you make it so hard to say no to. I'll try not to worry, but sometimes I can't help it. I just love you so much."

"If it is alright with you I'm going to head out now. I'll see you later tonight."

"All right, but be careful." they kissed once more before Light took his arms form her and got ready to leave. Just as Light was headed out Misa called out to him. "Have a good night Light. I love you."

Misa was answered by silence. The silence always stung her hard. His words and touches were so loving, but he never once told her that he loved her. Not even a mumbled 'me too.' Misa just brushed it off as Light's inability to lie to her, or himself. Although now she was fearing that Light with all of his gentleness was in love with someone else. Perhaps he was having an affair. That would explain why he was hardly ever home at nights. Or why he never told her he loved her. She could only hope that her thoughts were false. Either way, she had to cheer herself up before the ceremony tonight.

XxXxX

L waited in his cafe for Matt's call unfortunately one never came. l was getting worried, Matt always called to inform him of his observations. Something either happened to him or he was too rapped up in the new game he bought that the call slipped his mind. It wouldn't be hard to believe seeing how Matt gets when he starts playing a new game. L hoped to whatever god or gods were out there that it was the latter.

Then snapping him out of his thoughts of Matt, Light walked in and approached the counter to order his usual black coffee and a small coffee cake. They were one of the few pastries that Light would indulge in.

L made his way out of the back room and took a seat across form Light. "Good evening Dante-kun."

"Good evening to you too Yuri-san." Light said looking up from his coffee and into L's chocolate brown eyes.

"How has your night been so far?" L asked.

"It's been well. I have all night to my self. Rukia will be working until late, and Renji is staying with a friend."

"Does Renji-san have a lover then?"

"I'm not sure what they are just yet. They have been close lately."

"From the way you describe Renji to me, this girl sounds like a very lucky one indeed to be with him."

Light smirked. He wondered how L would react if he threw him a curve ball so to speak. "I never said it was a she."

L's brows furrowed for a second, then he just gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that I assumed it was. You never mentioned that Renji-san was homosexual. And in case you were wondering, it doesn't bother me in the least. I am still happy that your friend has found someone."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said so." Light said.

Something seemed to snap in L's mind, and his eyes lit up in joy. "Dante-kun, I was wondering if you would try something for me."

"What is it?"

"A new treat that I invented."

"It doesn't have a lot of sugar in it does it?"

"Not as much as most of my concoctions. It has a sweet raspberry filling covered in a soft flaky crust and is topped with a light lemon cream. I haven't named it yet and I want to get a good census of what certain people like. Since you generally do not eat sweet things I want to see if it appeases to the small fraction of my customers that have your sense of taste."

"If you put it that way, they I think I will try it." Light replied.

"Great. It will take a short while for me to prepare a small batch. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"No thank you, I have all that I need." Light pulled a small pocket sized book from his pocket. "I always come prepared incase I ever have a wait ahead of me."

"That is a nifty idea actually. Maybe I should start doing that too." L mused. "I'll be right back Dante kun."

L exited into the back of the bakery and Light began reading his pocket-sized book of Walter Scott's 'Lady of the lake.'

When L returned he had a tray full of his new invention. He set down the tray, picked one up and held it out to Light. Light reached for it but L stopped him with a smile across his lips. "Allow me." Light blinked in brief confusion, then retracted his hand and shrugged. Indicating that he was okay with it.

L lowered the pastry to Lights lips and Light took a bite of it. After properly chewing it and swallowing it, Light gave L an approving smile. "I liked it."

Grinning L lowered the pastry once again to Light's lips and Light took the rest of it into his mouth, some of the cream missing and catching on the edge of his mouth. After swallowing what he had in his mouth Light licked what he could from his lips before reaching for his napkin.

L, testing his boundaries, bent down and his lips touched just above Light's. His tongue flicked out, scooping up the remaining cream from the pastry. After a couple of seconds of shock, Light pushed L away from him and looked at him accusingly as if the once great detective had just bit him.

L turned away, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Dante-kun. I shouldn't have done that. It was an impulse that I am ashamed I acted on. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologize Yuri-san. As much as what you did was unsettling with me, don't apologize like that. Just remember, I am engaged and am not interested in seeing anyone else. Please respect that."

"I'm glad that you are not mad Dante-kun." L hugged light to show his joy. Although in his mind he was just as confused as Light was as to why he did it. Damn his affinity to sweets.

XxXxX

After a few hours of talking with L, Light finally headed home to where Misa would be waiting for him. The kiss or lick or whatever it was that L did to him in that cafe was burned deeply into Light's mind. Sure L often joked about him cheating on Misa, but Light never thought L would do anything to make it true. Light didn't know if he wanted to deal with the stress of an affair. Especially with L. God forbid either of them actually got attached to the other.

Light made his way up to the room he and Misa shared, another part of their bargain, and saw that Misa was already fast asleep. He got dressed for bed and climbed in beside her, his mind still distracted by L. Just what was he planning?

* * *

A/N: Yay, I got a little bit of everyone in this chapter Nice little splashes of yaoi/ shounen ai all around

Yes, i now have a new favorite crack pairing (i think for this fic only though). Hell I was in love with the idea of Teru and Matsuda getting together after I wrote the jail scene. and in case anyone is wondering... No, neither of them know who Matt is.

The Light/Misa bit was actually not as excruciating as I thought it would be to wright. half of it was probably because I actually made her mature, and the second half was because I was listening to Insatiable from Darren Hays (a great song, i suggest you listen to it if you haven't yet). Misa is indeed still 'alive'. it says in the manga that she doesn't suicide untill a year after Light's death... or was that the How to Read 13? shrugs any way... yeeeaaaah...

Don't ask about the absolutly random pastry that I invented. I was thinking of someting that would sound good for a cream... and the idea sounds appatizing, maybey one day i'll try to make it. As for the book Light is reading, I just recently bought a 1926 copy of it at a used book store and just started reading it, so had to have him reading a classic

I think is the longest A/N I've ever made :)  
I hope you liked the quick update...

you get to find out what happens to Matt next chapter. And boy will i have fun messing with the youngest character in my fic. He's 18 and legal... but no I'd never... never... or would I... devious grin


	8. June 20, 2010

Reign of Fallen Angels

June 20, 2010

* * *

Matt woke up, still groggy from the fall before. He glanced around his surroundings and froze. He had no clue where he was. From what he could tell, he was in a small apartment. He was in the living room. On the back corner of the room there was the kitchen seperating it from the living room was a counter. There were two doors on the other side of the room Matt deduced that one was the bedroom and one was the bathroom. He stood up from the couch, the room swirled around for a couple of seconds before straitening itself again. He knew for a fact that L didn't bring him here, to this forign place. But who did? Where they still here? Matt decided he didn't want to hang around long enough to find out. He made his way to the front door and was about to open the door when a voice stopped him.

"Leaving already?" Matt turned around to see that it was Matsuda and he was leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. "I didn't know weather yo would be ready to leave this early after the blow you took to the head. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Matt muttered.

"Would you at least like something to eat before you leave? You slept through diner and breakfast. I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time for lunch."

Matt furrowed his brows. "It's already the twentieth?" L was probably worried that something happened to him.

"Yes. Twelve sixteen to be exact." Matsuda said looking at his watch.

"I need to go." Matt said.

"If you need to call someone you can use my phone."

"No thank you. And I have my reasons for not wanting to, don't pester me about it."

"Alright." Matsuda said pleasantly.

Another figure appeared behind Matsuda buttoning up his shirt the rest of the way. "Is he finally awake Matsuda?"

Matt's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he realized who he had just been talking to. Matsda was one of L's suspects. But who was this guy? He was in the park the other day, but he would have never guessed the man was a friend of Matsuda's. He had never seen the two together while he was watching Matsuda in the past. But then again he didn't have Matsuda on twenty-four seven survaliance, yet.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?" Matsuda asked again.

"You know what, I think I will." Matt said as he slowly began to devise a plan. If L could get close to the enemy, then so could he.

Matsuda ended up making sweet and sour chicken with white rice and green tea for a beverage.

"You out did yourself Matsu." Teru said. "That reminds me, what's your name?"

Matt thought about this for a second. If he remembered correctly, Teru had the eyes. Which meant that if he lied, then Teru would know. He had no other choice but to tell them his real name. "Mail Jeevas. What about you? Dose tall, dark, and nerdy have a name?"

"Are you still sour about yesterday?" Teru said rolling his eyes. "My name is Renji."

"You insulted me, I have every right to be 'sour'. Speaking of yesterday, where is my game system?"

"Ah, you might not like what I have to say." Teru said.

"What did you do to it?" Matt said slightly annoyed.

"It's not what I did to it. You did it while you were falling." Teru produced the game with the cracked screen to Matt.

Teru thought Matt would be mad, but what he got was an opposite reaction to what he was expecting. Matt chuckled. "This is what you were worried about? This is fixable." He paused and shook the hand held next to his ear. "I have a few extra screens for this reason, and I'l need to re-attack some of the wires, but that's nothing my sodering gun won't fix."

"I take it that means you're good with electronics." Teru said.

"You could say that." Matt said. An itching sensation started it Matt's stomach, nothing serious, but it told him it was about time he lit up again, it had far too long since he had a cigarette. "What did you do with my... other stuff?"

"If you're talking about those cigarettes that were in your pocket, they're in my room. I don't want you smoking in my house." Matsuda said. "I'll give them back to you when you leave."

Matt frowned. No one ever with held cigarettes from him, not even L. "You might as well go get them then, I'm leaving as soon as I'm done eating." Matt said and poped a peice of chicken in his mouth.

Matsuda chuckled lightly. Suddenly a series of beeps coming from Matsuda's room distracted Matsuda. "Excuse me, I have an important message to take." Matsuda left the table and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Fortunatily it didn't close all the way, making it so that if Matt strained he could hear what was going on.

"I'm here Near." Matsuda's voice came, making Matt's ears perk up in attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am L now. Call me L." Came the scrambled voice of Near.

"Sorry... L. It's just weird calling you that since I knew the real L." Matsuda let out a sigh. "So what do you want?"

"It's regarding Misa Amane, the second Kira."

"I thought that we cleared her months ago. She lost her memories. Light was using her."

"I still think she is dangerous. And it was a unanamomous decision to send you to spy on her. You were close to her were you not?"

"I was but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She is holding a concert next month, and you're going. I'll give you a pass so you can get access to her backstage. I want you to work undercover as her manager. Make up whatever excuse you want for doing it. I'll enlist you as employed at her agency."

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

"I have a feeling that things will unfold like they did last time and she will be at the center of it all. I'm just exersizing caution. I want someone in there in case she takes up the name of Kira once again."

"Damn it Near... L... I don't like this." Matsuda said with a raised voice, but then lowered itto its normal tone. "But you are my boss so I have no choice but to follow what you say."

"That's right." Near said calmly. "Since you now understand the situation, this conversation is over. You will receive a package in the mail in the next few days, it will contain everything you need for your assignment." And with that Near ended the message.

"Damn it!" Matsuda said and the sound of something being thrown against the wall was heard.

When Matsuda walked out of the room his hair looked a little frazzled and he had a look of pure annoyance on his face. "What's up Matsu?" Teru asked.

"My boss, that's what. He wants me to investigate Misa Amane again for that case i was on about five months ago. He still refuses to believe that she is innocent. So out of everyone he could have chosen, he chose me. And he knows how I feel about her. Do you know how hard this is going to be on me?"

Teru had narrowed his eyes at the thought that Near was still being a paranoied twit. He relaxed his face and took Matsuda in his arms. "It's alright Matsu."

"Wasn't Misa Amane the idol that was investigated for being the second Kira a while back?" Matt asked.

Matsuda looked at Matt with a look of partial supprise. "Yes. how did you know that, it was a few years ago."

"Me and a couple of friends were obsessed with the Kira case for quite some time. I didn't know that you were one of the officers that was working on the case. Were you just talking to L?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but yes I was." Matusda said.

"Why is he wanting you to investigate Misa Amane again?"

"I think it's paranoia." Matsuda said.

"And you'll be going to her concert next month correct?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I won a couple of backstage passes in a raffle at work. I guess I'll be seeing you there."

"So what am I supposes to do while you're out at the concert next month Matsu?" Teru complained. "That concert has been sold out for months." And Misa refuses to give me one unless i tell her where Light's been going. He added mentally.

Although his outward expression had the look of bordom plastered across it, inwardly he was grinning like a cheshire cat. "You can have one of mine. I have no one else to give it to."

"Are you serious? I could have sworn that we wern't getting along so well earlier."

"Sorry, I'm not too pleasant in the morning, and the other day you were interrupting me during a good game. Not to mention I haven't smoked in a while now. Think of it as an apology or a thank you for fixing me up if you want." Matt said trying to get on Teru's good side. After all it's true what they say about keeping your friends close and your enemy's closer. Hell, L practically lives by that philosophy.

"That reminds me... I'll be right back." Matsuda ran into his room, grabbed something, and gave it to Matt. It was his cigarettes and lighter. "I might as well give these back to you."

"Thanks. Well, uh... I'd better get going, I'm sure that my friend is worried about me."

They said their goodbyes and watched as Matt left. Matsuda walked to the other side of the apartment and glanced out the window to see Matt lighting up and crossing the street.

"He's a nice kid." Matsuda said.

"There's something about him that bothers me." Teru admitted.

"How so?"

"It's just a feeling that I have."

"I'm sure it will pass. If not there will be several chances for you to interrogate him. He's giving you one of his passes after all.."

"Yeah. I can't wait to rub that in Misa's face. It'll teach her to try and keep me from one of her concerts."

"Why do you want to go so much? Aren't you always making fun of her 'horrible singing voice'?"

"I just say that to annoy her. She isn't half bad. Besides i don't like the idea of her being there alone. She doesn't realize how much danger she puts herself in doing these concerts. Her eye's are valuble to Light, and without her it's going to make my workload much bigger when Ryuk returns with the Death Note."

"If she heard you she'd never let you live it down."

"Live what down?"

"You're worried about her."

"Yeah right." Teru said rolling his eyes. "And if you say any thing about this then I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't." Matsuda grinned slyly. "You love me to much."

Teru wrapped his arms around Matsuda's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Maybe."

XxXxX

L sat alone in his apartment terrified that something terrible happened to Matt. When the front door of the apartment opened and the familiar scent of nicotine wafted through the room, a wave of relief washed over L.

"Sorry I'm late." Matt called into the room.

"That's an understatement." L said not betraying any emotion.

"Aw, you were worried weren't you?"

"Don't be so presumptious."

"If it makes you feel better, I know who on the taskforce is helping Kira."

That perked L up right away. "Who?"

"Matsuda."

"Are you positive?"

"He was with Dante's pal Renji. and they seemed to be very close."

"How so?"

"He kept calling Matusda, Matsu."

"How did you find all of this out?" L asked, the suspicion very clear in his voice.

"A series of events happened in which I ended up unconcious. I woke up in Matsuda's apartment and ate lunch with them." Matt said. "And I'm sorry, I won't be taking you with me to misa's concert. I offered my tickets up to Teru."

"What? What have you been planning? And why didn't you consult me on this?"

"I'm not going to come to you with everything. You know that right? I saw an opening. so I took it. And I plan on seeing them more often in case you were wondering what i was planning next."

"What name did you use?"

"My real name." Matt answered. L gave him a what were you thinking stare. "Teru has the eyes so I thought it would be unwise to lie to him."

L gave an approving nod. "I understand, but not pointlessly endanger yourself."

"Stop nagging me. I swear if I had a mother would probably be comparing you to her right now. I know what I'm doing." Matt said. "If you'll excuse me I need to fix my game system." matt said crossing the room and entering his room. before he closed the door he buttered something to L. "Thanks for worring about me."

L smiled to himself and went back to his lap top. He tried as much as he possibly could, but he could no longer resist the urge to put his brain to use. Using an American alias he began the first stages of becoming the worlds greatest detective once again. This time instead of Danavu, Coil, or L, he would be Sebastian. After all, couldn't stop at just 3,500 cases solved. He was still in his prime.

* * *

A/N: Um... they weren't too OOC were they? I'm afraid they were. I hope it sounded alright to you guys. Please don't mind the gramatical errors. I'll fixt them when get back to my computer. I'm typing this at a friends house and they don't have spell cheak

Matt's real name really is Mail Jeevas. His first name is said like 'Mile' not 'Male' (that's what i thought it was at frist).and kept being vague on what kind of 'game system' matt had cause I have no clue what kind of new gadgets they'll have out by 2010. I keep imagining it as something similar to a DS though.

3,500 cases solved. According to Mello's Notes in the Death Note novel the has solved this many cases (maybe more).

Sorry for the lack of Light ... and Misa i guess. but not to worry, they will appear much more in the next chapter. along with an extra special guest star.

I'm going to try to update again before the new year, if I don't you'll have to wait till at least the 7th because I'll be at colombus Ohio for Ohayocon (an anime convention for those of you who don't know). Will any of you be there? If you will tell me and I'll try to find you. I'll be L, Sexy-no-jutsu Itachi (naruto), nekozawa (Ouran high school host club), Uo (fruits basket)


End file.
